Two Keyblade Wielders
by Rai Dial 009
Summary: This series takes you on adventure with two new keyblade wielders and their journey to get them back home. Hopefully that they'll be able to save some worlds too while in the process. In it's seventeen installments, I bring to you the first one and will release each one every other week. For now, their journey begins here.
1. Unknown Keyblade Wielder

Unknown Keyblade Wielder

I lied down in my room of my apartment in Phoecson city. The weird dream I had was so strange. Landing on a beautiful stain glass window. Hard to make up the picture but I soon saw a pedestal rise up with something on top, a few feet in front of me. "Grab the hilt of your blade." An ominous voice spoke out. Walking over and grabbing it, I felt an uneasy presence. Holding it at the ready when a strange shadowy thing came up from the floor. The yellow eyes stare at me and it jumped at me. I slashed to the left and it disappeared. Of course I thought I've won but about a couple dozen surrounded me. "Terrific," I said sarcastically and readied myself with the blade. I strike to my right then straight ahead. Quickly I turned around and swung the blade. Three disappeared once that happened. A stairway lit up a few feet to my right. I took out a couple shadow things getting there. Going up the stairs, I strike above, left, right, behind, and in front. Another leapt at me from the right and hit it back into nothingness. Those shadows sink into the floor and gone. I kept looking around till I saw my shadow come out. It took form a shadowy snake man. "Come on!" I shouted and it swung its tail at me. I jumped over and charged head on. Coming at it with an upward slash, it didn't seem much damage. It grabbed me and tossed me into the air. Its tail waved, ready to smack down. I aim at the head and boomeranged the blade. Direct hit! I landed hard and got up. I kept swinging at its head, trying to knock it into submission. The tail whipped me aside and I got up. Its tail, to and fro, I was going for the finishing move. Charging, I swing left and I sliced off the piece of its tail. I kept doing it as I charged, taking piece by piece of its tail. Jumping in the air and a downward slash at it. Sliding into two pieces, I was sure it was over. A black liquid was under me and began to sink in. That's when I woke up but what is the weapon looking like a key. 'Keyblade, keyblade.' A thought sounding like an echo. "Keyblade?" I questioned.

Sound of cars crashing and people screaming. I quickly dressed up, khaki cargo pants, white t-shirt, black over shirt that's short sleeved, and some black shoes. The elevator didn't want to work and I had to go down the stairs. Heading out to the city, I saw all those shadow things. "The Heartless have returned!" someone screamed out. I rushed to aid them but disappeared and their heart was taken. "Heartless huh?" I said and the Heartless started to flee. I gave chase until they all came together. Soon arise the Heartless serpent came. "Ready for round two?" I'd say. It swung its tail and I dodge roll. The blade appeared in a sparkling light. Running at it and did an x-slash at it. Trying to jump back it grabbed my left leg. Tossing me into the air, I knew what to do. I had my blade turned to the back of me and timed it. I boomeranged it and knocked it down unconscious. Roughly landed and attacking its head brutally. Quickly stepping back, it got up and I was ready to do my finishing move. It punched at me yet I quick step to the right. Running up its arm and slash through its neck. The head fell off and the body disappeared into black smoke.

Looking up to the sky, a dark purple ball in the sky. It began to vacuum the area and I wrap my keyblade around a lamppost. Holding both ends as it powerfully sucked in. The lamppost couldn't hold and into the void. I came to, finding myself in some town. A place that I found out to be called Traverse town.

To Be Continued?


	2. Walking into the Radiant Garden

Walking into the radiant Garden

I landed in a world where it look more like a village. Walking into town square where a young man in black with a long wide sword. Leaning on the wall with his eyes close in reflection. I started walking past him when his blade blocked me like a toll booth. Looking at him with his blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. "You're new, where did you come from?" he asked. I thought I'd humor him, "I came from another world on my vessel." His face remained firm and serious. Everything moved fast as he attacked but I blocked with my keyblade. "How many wielders are there?" he ask. "I do not know." I answered. He withdrew his blade, "What's your name?" "Rai, what's yours?" I asked. "Cloud, Merlin should see you." Cloud said.

He led me to a old fashion house, "See you Rai." Spoke Cloud. Opening the door and saw a few people inside. A blonde man with a gruffy mug and dressed casual. A tall woman with long brown hair and wearing a pink dress and boots. A man with long black hair with a scar, wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and black pants with black shoes. A girl wearing a vest opened with a black and white shirt and tan shorts with white shoes with a headband. There was this long bearded man wearing all blue. Finally was a girl, my height, wavy hay blonde hair, light green eyes, bomber jet jacket with a white t-shirt and capri cargo pants with white tennis shoes.

"I'm Rai, Cloud said…" I started. The bearded man said, "I'm Merlin, how may I help you?" "I'm a keyblade wielder." I stated. Everyone looked at me puzzled. "Oh," I spoke and brought forth my keyblade. "Vi, so here, is also a wielder. I'll teach you both magic." Merlin told me. I look at the hay blonde, green eyed girl. She squinted and angry look and I blushed embarrassed. Merlin revealed a room upstairs. We were taught four spells: fire, blizzard, thunder, and cure. Once we had it, target practice, still and moving. The guy in black called Leon talked to us about previous keyblade wielders journies. "So we have to stop the heartless and nobodies then." Vi said. Leon nodded and I said, "We might have to lock up some keyholes?" Again he nodded, saying, "You both have a reason to bring peace to the worlds." We both looked at each other and nodded.

My heart felt something I haven't felt in a long time, love. Te attraction I was being pulled into by Vi. Did she feel the same way? Leon went off and left us alone. "Where did you come from?" Vi asked me. "Phoecson city," I said and she asked, "How did you escape?" "I don't know," I answered uncertain. "I had to walk around the darkness till a light guided me out." Vi told me. I reached over to pat her on the shoulder. She quickly smacked me away, "I don't need pity, you don't understand me!" Bi shouted, trying to hold back the tears. "Vi, I…" started then the ground started to shake.

We ran to some pathway where a rock like heartless. She charged with a side slash at it. It swung its arm and knocked her aside. I used fire against it, though it proved ineffective. Vi attacked, left and right constantly. The heartless grabbed her and began to squeeze. Charging and swinging my blade left and right while using blizzard. Its arms were frozen yet her face was starting to turn purple. I sliced its arms and let Vi loose that she was unconscious. Sticking my keyblade into the belly of it and use blizzard. Pulling upward out that it shattered like glass. Rushing over to her and giving her CPR. 'Don't you die on me.' I thought repetitively till she pushed me off her. "What are you doing?!" asking shocked. "Saving you, I didn't want you to die." I said concerned. Worry about yourself, won't you." She replied coldly. Vi left in a hurry and I sat there thinking, 'Did she think I was trying to kiss her?'

I went back to Merlin and introduced me to everyone else. "Where is Vi Rai?" Aerith asked. Yuffie quickly said, "You tried to be chivalrous, didn't you?" "Well, he's infatuated with the girl." Cid spoke up. "Hold on," I blurted out, "We weren't a good team up." You guys have to work together or the worlds will be doomed." Leon told me. I thought what I was going to do as I left.

To be continued?


	3. Twilight Troubles

Twilight troubles

After getting help from the townspeople, I was ready to go. They mentioned a gummi ship would help me travel to different worlds. The ship looked like a fighter jet with gray color and dark blue streaks. I saw the cockpit and got in. Everything was self-explanatory and since it flies, it works. Taking off and flying to the nearest world on the radar. I landed there and got down to investigate.

Walking through a clean alleyway in a town at twilight. I loved this time of the day and continue walking. There I came to see a couple of people surrounded by Heartless and some white creatures. I sped over and attack around the surrounded. I took a breather for the moment. "Hey kid, what did you think you're doing?" asked a guy with a beanie, shirt pants and a long white trench coat open. "I just saved you guys." I replied. "Seifer can protect himself and us, you know." Replied some macho guy. The girl was blushing and said, "Thank you." Lets go," said Seifer and they were off.

I kept walking till I bumped into some people. "You're new here aren't you?" asked the chubby boy with black hair. "The name is Rai," I said. The blonde boy stepped up, "The name's Hayner." "Pence," said the chubby black haired boy and the brunette said, "Hi, I'm Olette." She stuck her hand out and I kissed it. She blushed lightly and they invited me to hang out with them. We talked for a couple of hours and Olette showed interest in me. "Rai, how did you get here?" Hayner asked. I know they wouldn't believe the ship but Pence said, "you took the mystery train at the station." "Train?" I asked. They all looked at each other and Hayner said, "Lets take you to the station."

We ran over there and there was Seifer and his gang. Trying to fight some white bird that constantly attacked. The girl cried out, "Help!" All of them ran inside the train station and watched me. It was quick as lightning and being knocked around. I duck so I could drink a potion to recover. There were three things I knew: one, it is a big bird; two, it has a repetitive four attack combo; and three, it has a half minute to relax before starting again. A crucial hit will give me an advantage. It came south and I dodge, then north and dodge, then west and dodge and as it came east. I held my blade vertically in front of me. Clipping its right wing that slowed it down. Its sense of direction was skewed and I attacked in its misdirection as it slows down. In a last ditch effort, the white bird climbed up the sky. Looked like it was going to kamikaze. Waiting for the perfect timing, preparing for an upward slash. It was close when I striked and it disappeared into sparkling dust.

I walked into the station, Seifer and his gang decided to go. The silver haired girl stopped in front of me. She kissed me on the cheek and said, "Thank you again. I'm Fuu." "Rai," I replied and went off to the train. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Fuu were wishing me off. Olette came up and kissed me on my cheek. Her and Fuu were fighting for my affection. I got on the mystery train and rode off. The train was taking a while to where I was going.

Arriving to a large tower, I got off. I was nearly ambushed by heartless. Fighting my way to the tower and up to where a wizard sat there waiting. "I have been waiting for you Rai." "What is going on?" I asked. The wizard waved his hand a book appeared on a table. Opening the book to read the contents of it. It told of other worlds, the heartless, the nobodies, and a war ready to brew in a few years. "Any questions Rai?" the wizard asked me. "How come am I one of the chosen wielders?" I asked. "Not just one could do it all, you have something not everyone has to make it possible." The wizard answered quizatively. He went to the window and my ship was there. "I will do my best." I stated. Getting on my ship and took off to another world. What would I find?

To be continued?


	4. When you wish upon a star

When you wish upon a star

I flew to a world that looked like a very old village. Landing down and looking around. It was morning and school children running to school. There was one particular boy…made of wood?! I was following the boy till some foxy characters tried to take him away. Butting in to keep any trouble but heartless and nobodies came. "Run!" I shouted to the wooden boy. I fought vigorously against them, I thought I got them all. Before I could make my move, Vi surprised me when she destroyed the heartless coming out of the shadows. "You still got that bleeding heart of yours?" "I'm unselfish, that was my innate ability since birth." "Well you better get going to help the wooden boy." I was about to go but I took her hand and pulled her along. "We got to work together." She wasn't very happy as Vi insulted me constantly.

We stopped when there was a wagon. The peep hole was the only way to see and hear. "Stramboli, you can use Pinnochio in your act right?" said the tall fox man. This chubby bearded man said, "Well of course I can!" The two fox men were paid a sack of gold. We hid as they left and Stramboli drove the wagon. Vi and I snuck in and found Pinnochio sitting. "Hi there, thank you for saving me." Pinnochio said. "Sure thing buddy, lets get you home." I said coolly. "Oh no, I'm going to be a star." He said. "See, he wants to be a star." Vi answered bluntly. "Pinnochio, you don't know what kind of life it'll lead you. Where's your conscious?" I talked to him. "My conscious ran off when those monsters attacked." Pinnochio told me. I was confused and the wagon began to slow down. Vi and I quickly got off and hid in a dark alley way. Tailing Stramboli's wagon till he got in the middle of the plaza. He set up for tonight's performance.

As we watched the performance, there was a voice very small, call to our attention. A well-dressed cricket stood on my shoulder. "Jiminy Cricket is the name. You two aren't from around here, are you?" he said. "Very perceptive little bug." Vi spoke out. "You should know that I am a very important person. I am a conscious." "So you're Pinnochio's conscious, he said that his conscious ran off." I said surprised. "I was trying to contact the king as to what's going on." Jiminy said. "The king just said, 'United we stand.'" Vi said. "We have to stick together and fight till it's over." I spoke up. The crowd began to scream in fright. We saw heartless and nobodies trying to surround Pinnochio.

I jumped over some heartless to stand between them and the wooden boy. "Want some? Come get some." I must of too out a couple of heartless and nobodies. Vi came in and with one throw; she did a circle boomerang around Pinnochio and I. It took out a good number of them. What was left that I finished off. "Vi, that was awesome!" I excitedly say. "It's not over yet," Vi said. There came a heartless that look like a puppeteer. "Stramboli?!" I said shocked. With his fingers, strings attached to Pinnochio. He began to attack us and we dodged. "We got to attack the puppet master!" I shouted. Vi stepped to the left as Pinnochio tried to attack. She quick dashed and a rising slash when Pinnochio became the scapegoat. She hit Pinnochio but got knocked back by an attack. "I guess Panini is going to be fire wood." "It's Pinnochio! Vi he's a living thing, we're going to have to free him from the strings." I told her. She used her boomerang circle technique that went between Pinnochio and the heartless puppeteer. "Go!" she said and I attacked vigorously. Vi took Pinnochio to safety and jumped back. I felt a tug on a couple of spots on me. Crap, I was caught in his strings. Vi rushed over, "You're caught, aren't you?" "Will you get me out of this?!" I said frustrated. Vi threw her blade to boomerang yet I was used to knock it aside. She ran over to get it and charged at the heartless puppeteer. Vi attacked me instead since I became a scapegoat. This happened a couple of times. She wasn't sure what to do. "Cure," I said as I was replenished. "I can't do anything," Vi said upset. "Don't give up," I said and I had an idea. "Vi, deflect my magic." "Okay?" I sent a blizzard and she deflected. I dodge roll and the string became ice. Vi took the chance and attack the puppeteer. Each hit precise and damaging. The heartless disappeared after its defeat. Vi sighed a relief and I said, "You were worried about me, weren't you?" Stating an excuse Vi replied, "I didn't want to be doing all the work." She walked off to hide her supposed embarrassment. "You get home, okay Pinnochio?" I said. "Sure thing Rai." "I'll keep a close eye on him." Jiminy spoke. I waved goodbye to the two. I wondered how Vi was. We can't split up after yet she did. What was the next destination going to be?

To Be Continued?


	5. Dead Man Tells No Tales

Dead man tells no tales

I was walking on an island colonized by people. I was guessing that it had to be 17th century probably. It was near nighttime and I made sure to sneak in the alley ways. Bumping into a young lady in a yellow dress with white trimmings. "Sora? Wait, who are you?" she asked me. "The name's Rai." "My name is Elizabeth Swann." She told me. I helped her get what she needed, "Lets get you on a boat." We were near the docks and I had to do a diversion. I slowly walked past the guards. "You there, boy!" the guard barked. I broke out into a run and they chase me.

They arrested me and put me into a cell. I saw that Vi was captured and waited till the guard left. "You probably got caught as soon as you got here." Vi said. "I was helping someone escape." I told her. There was a moment of silence and I said, "You know we can get out." Vi looked at me puzzled. Standing and bringing forth my keyblade. Pointing at the keyhole, it unlocked itself. Vi just called hers and sliced open the cell door. "You got a lot of pent up anger, don't you?" I jokingly ask. "Don't test me," she answered and pointed her blade at me.

We head out and find the place swarming with enemies. Heartless pirates and cloaked nobodies came into the fray. I charged at the heartless with a downward slash and a 180 degree slash at the nobody trying to sneak at me from behind. Freezing a couple and shattering them into nothingness. Vi looked like she was doing fine. As soon as the enemies were cleared out. A man with soldiers came out, "Young urchins, I apologize for wrongfully imprisoning you. I'll let you leave Port Royal." After that he left, we walked to the docks. "Lets head out to the ocean then." Vi said. "What about sailing a ship of the fact that we don't have a ship." I asked.

After we 'borrowed' a ship, we sailed at the endless ocean night. I was steering and Vi fell asleep nearby. "I want, I want to tell you Rai.." Vi sleep talked. "What is it Vi?" I asked. As I looked at her, I pulled the wheel starboard. I quickly straighten it when I accidently woke up Vi. "Rai, what the heck you did that for?" "Nothing, well, I thought I saw seals." "Well don't panic when that happens." She said and try to sleep.

A storm came and nearly killed us but we were stuck in the wreckage. Trying to survive when a ship bursted out of the ocean. "Vi, are we dead?" I asked weakly. "Then the devil has come for us." Vi answered exhausted. Sea creature men came upon the wreckage and one stood out as his peg leg knocked. This man had a crab claw arm and his face was an octopus. "Will ye two be part of my crew for eternity?" he said. "We owe our lives to a Mr. Will Turner." Vi said. "What was that lass? You owe your lives to who?" he asked. "They belong to me Davy Jones!" shouted a voice. A young man with brown hair, a mustache, and wearing colony clothes. "Will," Vi said weakly and passed out. "Vi," I said to try to help her. "They are under your supervision Mr. Turner." Davy Jones said. He walked away and Will pick up Vi. I struggle to get up but a pale man with coral on his face help me along. After getting on the ship we were put in cells.

I soon passed out and woke up later. Vi was sleeping yet talking. "Rai I'm glad I can tell you." She started. "Tell me what?" I asked. "I love you Rai." Vi said. "I love you Vi." I told her. Vi smiled in relief and continued sleeping. Will came back and gave us food. "You two need to escape as soon as possible, get your strength back." "We can fight them Will!" Vi said hopeful. "You can't take the whole lot." Will said. "We just need to get our stuff back. Who has it?" I asked. The crew split it among themselves." He said. Will hurried back and we knew what to do.

Once we got out, we slowly crept up to the deck. "Lets get our potions back." I said quietly. "One thing before we go." Vi said the kissed me on the cheek. Charging out and attacking some the crew with our items. We got back what we needed and Davy Jones came out. "Mighty fine swords you have there." "Davy Jones, you'll be stopped for this madness!" I angrily shouted. He was too quick but knocked me aside. Vi was in shock and Davy Jones laughed heartily. "The likes of you could not be any force against me." Davey Jones said confidently.

I got up and the ship shook. A big sharkman nobody came aboard. "Send them off now." He said and the nobody bared its fangs. Vi and I began to charge at it. Diving into the ship and swimming in the deck. We were both being knocked around. There was a pattern in its attack. I got up to Vi's back with my back against hers. Whispering the plan we were ready. "Go!" I shouted and the nobody shark jumped out. Vi thrusted her keyblade and I jumped on it. She gave me a boost up after letting me go and I attacked. While in midair did I slash a couple of x-slashes and into the ship again it went. Vi and I were back to back again. Again I shouted go but stuck our keyblades into the deck. Both us used thunder to drive it out. I rushed as it came out, knocking it up into the air. Vi attacked quickly with a 10 hit combo move and finished with fire blasts by myself. Quickly making our escape back to our own gummi ships. Next destination…where now?

To Be Continued?


	6. Apple of Death

Apple of death?

Vi and I happen to land in a forest. Hearing some people singing, we head off to it. Running into a bunch of small men. "Dwarves?" Vi said surprised. Of course we looked foreign but the one with the glasses came up. "I'm Doc, who are you two?" he said. "I'm Rai and this is Vi." I introduce us. "Why don't you come to our home?" Doc said. "May we come?" Vi asked politely. Doc went to the others and they whispered about what to do. Once they finished Doc said, "You are welcomed to come to our home." We soon start learning the names of the others. There was Bashful, Grumpy, Dopey, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Happy.

We arrived when a beautiful woman welcome them home. "Oh my, who are these two?" she asked. "Rai and Vi." Do introduced us. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Snow White." She said. After we ate dinner, did we sand and dance. I couldn't help seeing Vi laugh happily. I went to sleep while Vi and Snow White had a girl talk.

I had a dream of home and I was at the library. As I was going to the librarian, she a bright smile. Her hay blonde hair in a bun and her light green eyes behind the glasses. Quickly I woke up, 'Vi was the librarian I check books out with?'

Without waking the others I went to the forest. I had thought of a new move to do. Using fire magic on amok, the blizzard magic, and thrust my keyblade into it. "Thunder!" I shouted and the rock bursts into pieces. Trying to do the same move Vi did. Imagining like boomerang the blade. It took a couple throws till it was successfully done. Sunlight beams were sticking out and I walked back. Stopping when I saw Vi, she was talking to herself. Sneaking over to eavesdrop on her conversation. "Why did I give him a kiss on the cheek? I thought we were going to die. Would it be right to tell him I love him back then?" Vi said rather upset. "Why do I have a feeling he loves me though?" she asked. I wanted to come out from hiding.

We heard wicked laughter coming from the dwarves house. Rushing over there, Vi tried to wake up Snow White. A red apple that had a bite in it. I picked it up and looked at it. "It's enchanted, we might have to track the villain." I tell Vi. After Vi got the Dwarves and I had used my keyblade to find the enemy. "Poor Snow White," said Doc. "You two better have a plan." Grumpy said grumpily. "They will get the one who did this." Happy said hopefully. "Rai, what are we going to do?" Vi asked for reassurance. My keyblade lightly resonated a green aura. "Lets go." I said. As we walked that that the aura grew stronger.

Going into stormy weather on this spooky mountain. The wicked laughter sounded and we all ran up there. A wicked woman in black robes was there. A heartless looking like a large ball with arms and legs. Pulling in its arms and legs and building speed to charge. It burst towards the dwarves and I blocked it. Slowing down as it went back and was getting ready to start again. After a couple times, Vi had figured out a plan with me. Vi used blizzard on the ground. I began to use fire on the ball heartless. A burning ball that began to slide around on the ice. Eventually the ground was muddy and it slowed down the speed. "Thunder!" Vi and I used to do some pretty hefty damage. We both attacked when it tried to run out of the mud. It blocked my blade and Vi swept it off it's feet. Using my blade like a catapult to toss it up in the air. Before it fell to the ground, Vi and I hit the heartless like a baseball. Straight to the wicked woman which blew up into dark dust. It sent her off the mountain and her death scream echoed.

Vi and my keyblade pointed to the sky. A keyhole formed and a couple of beams of string light shot out. "We're on our way." I said. After leaving that battle scene, Snow White was placed on a beautiful carved stone. "Snow White has to wake up." Vi said. We started to leave when a man on a horse came. It was the prince coming to Snow White. He went over and kissed her. Snow White woke and everyone cheered. Vi and I said our goodbyes as well as Snow White gave our magic a boost. We did go our separate ships but Vi followed. We were on our way to the next world.

To Be Continued?


	7. Stitch in Time

Stitch in time

Landing in another world, it had a lot of vegetation. It seemed like tropical if anything. Vi had a compass that would point us to civilization. There we ran into just everyday people. It was nice to see this. That is till heartless and nobodies showed up. The heartless look like tiki monsters and the nobodies were fire jugglers. We both split and attack. To and fro as we did, more just came. Strange laser shots started to dwindle them down. They fled for now but who came to our aide?

A blue creature scurried to us. "Hey there fella, what are you doing here?" I said and squatted down. "I don't think it can talk. It must be a dog." Vi said confused. "Hi!" the creature said and laughed. Vi jumped back surprised and I laughed too. "My name is Rai," I said, "this is Vi." I pointed to her. Before the creature could say more, a young girl shouted. "Stitch! Stitch!" the young girl cried out. "Lilo!" the creature spoke and ran off. We followed and the two were talking. "Stitch, I don't like it when you fight those creatures." The girl upset said. "Lilo, I…" the creature known as Stitch started. We got to stay home, where it's safe." "Ohana Lilo." Stitch said. "Excuse me, do you need help?" I asked. Lilo looked at us, "Are you two new around here?" "Yes and we're here to help you and Stitch." Vi said hopefully. We followed them and heard the story of what happened. "These shadow creatures started making people disappear. My sister and her boyfriend went for help." Lilo said worried. "How long has it been Lilo since they left?" Vi asked. "A day but Stitch has been protecting me."

Stitch crawled up my back and whispered in my ear. "I need to talk to you." I nodded and Vi walked with Lilo to her house. "Stitch, you knew about the heartless and that maybe her family is…" I started. "Seal the keyhole, I find the others." Stitch said bluntly. "Stitch, how do you know that…" I questioned. "Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Stitch said. "Ok Stitch, Vi and I will seal the keyhole." "Thank you." Once we got to the house, Vi came over to me. "Lilo told me about this place that is the 'heart' of the island." Vi informed. As we talked that Lilo shouted out. "No Stitch! Don't you go too!" "Lilo, I'll be back with family." He reassured. "We'll take care of Lilo and stop these creatures." I backed up and gave a thumb up. Vi talked with Lilo and Stitch went off in his ship. "I'll take you guys to that place if you want." Lilo said.

We walked to the place where there could be a huge heartless. "Lilo, you hide in the brush here. There might be trouble." Vi said. She did what she was told and we stood a few feet from the cave entrance. A rumble sounded out and a heartless with a tiki mask knock us back. It pulled out a torch in each hand and blew the flames at us. "Protect Lilo, Vi I got this." I said. Vi was keeping Lilo safe. The heartless roared but I stood my ground. The torches were its weapons, disarming was the key. Attacking at the tiki heartless and the torches wouldn't even break with each block. "Damn." I said frustrated and backed up. Just as it was about to blow fire, I dodged rolled into it. "Blizzara!" I shouted and put out the torches. Slashing at it furiously to defeat. Nearly when I was finished that it made a desperate effort. The ground shook and the ground shifted around us. Dark purplish flames from the eyes and mouth of the mask. "Cura!" as I cured myself and ready to finish the monster. Freezing patches of lava as I make my final move. A five hit combo that finished the monster, the heart soon left it. The surrounding battlefield dissipated and the two girls rushed over.

"That was cool!" Lilo exclaimed. Vi held onto me like she was scared to lose me. I held her back for the moment. "What's that glow?" questioned Lilo. The cave glowed to show where the keyhole is. Vi and I pointed out blades to the cave. Two streams of light shot out and the door locked. We took care of Lilo till Stitch came back with the others. It was a happy reunion and we left. Stitch thanked us most of all and helped to combine our ships. We left to where another world needs us.

To be continued?


	8. Struggling Twilight

Struggling Twilight

We arrived on a world I had previously visited. We were talking about what we're talking on the ship. "You sure you never knew me before we met at Radiant Garden?" I asked while scratching my head. "No Rai." Vi replied quickly. I was still thinking that she was the librarian from my world. Walking into town and being stopped by Seifer's gang. "What brings you back miscreant?" Seifer said snob like. "Any trouble since I left?" I asked. Fuu immediately came to me, "There has been a shady character in the underground concourse." Seifer and the other guys left, Fuu stood there. "Thank you Fuu." I told her. She giggled happily but composed herself after. "They're holding a struggle tournament tomorrow and the victor to face this menace." Fuu informed. The three of us went to sign up. Hayner and the gang were there as well. Olette rushed up and hugged me like I was her love. "Hey Rai, Hayner is going to be in tomorrow's tournament. Are you signing up as well?" Pence asked. "Yes, I am." Saying while gently prying Olette off of me. "I am, as well." Vi butted in. Fuu and Olette joined because they were competing for my love. This wasn't what I wanted.

As Vi and I tried to sleep on the ship. She began to ask questions of her own. "So what is going on between you and those girls?" Vi asked. "I was just being a gentleman. They have taken it out of proportions is all." I answered. "You sure you didn't lead them on Rai?" Vi continued questioning. "Why is this bothering you?" I asked. "I'm not bothered by that, just don't be hurting anyone." Vi said protective. "We'll be fine." I finished and fell asleep. Waking up and getting ready for the struggle tournament.

After explaining the rules that the referee assigned the matches. Olette vs. Fuu, Vi vs. Hayner, and myself against Seifer. The winner would go into the tunnelways to defeat the creature. I breezed past Seifer and then Hayner was a piece of cake. Vi knocked out both Fuu and Olette like it was nothing. "The final match between our two new people. One on the left, we got Vi." The referee announced. People cheered and then he said, "On the right, we have Rai." People cheered again, "Lets struggle!" Vi and I crossed each other's struggle bats a couple times. Neither of us giving an inch and we'd have to make someone a victor. I lost an orb and she grabbed it. I knocked her back and grabbed a couple orbs. Each move released more orbs and we fetch the orbs. The countdown began and wasn't sure who had more. Time was up and they counted it up. A few minutes went by then they announced, "We have a tie! The winners are Rai and Vi." People cheered and it was the first in struggle history. Vi and I were taken to the entrance to be let in.

We entered and only hear our footsteps echo. Heartless and nobodies came as we went further. The ground shook and we moved away as a snake nobody slithered around. It was link like and it seemed to be flustered by not having much room. It was damaging as cracking in the walls and ceiling. I jumped on its back and ran to its head. A couple strikes that irritated it and shook the underground. Falling down and Vi started to attack the tail. She would get whipped by the tail. "We got to box it in!" I shouted. "I know." Vi said. She led it to a room to where it was trying to make a turnaround. "I got it Vi." I said. I began to use blizzara to block the exit. It let out a roar. I took an ether and shot out fira balls at its face. While distracting it that Vi started to take it apart, link by link, from the tail. Halfway through till it had more room to break through the ice wall. It was trying to escape out somehow and made our way to another room. We trapped it again with an ice wall. The room had a waterway. As it was building speed that we used thundara to do damage. It's body was breaking link by link. The head was only left, we've used our magic up. Both of us getting tired but we had to finish. Hurling our keyblades like boomerangs and it turned into sparkling dust. "Finally." Vi said relieved and I fell back with a grin.

After getting our strength, we assured the people of Twilight town. Fuu and Olette came and ask me, "Who do you like?" I answered, "My heart was already taken by someone." They frowned and left. "Who is it Rai?" Vi asked. I started to run to the ship. Next destination: one step closer to home.

To Be Continued?


	9. Rose of the Best

Rose of the beast

Landing on a stone bridge leading to a castle, it was night. We entered the castle when no response we made. Entering into a dark cold castle that was lit dimly. "This place is creepy," Vi said. "The owner must be…" I started. A roar sounded out. We took separate ways to find the creature in the castle. I run into some heartless and nobodies. The numbers seemed too much. Slashing left and right to make an opening path. I used blizzara to freeze some of them. Couldn't seem to fend off against the fight. A ferocious roar echoed and before I was nearly buried by enemies. They all were turned to dust particles and shiny dust particles. I saw a beast with trousers and a purple cape. "I'm Rai, who are you?" I asked. "Beast, we must go to Belle." He said. Following him to the east wing where Belle was.

Beast hurried to Belle and I found Vi outside exhausted from the heartless/nobodies assult. "Vi, Vi? Are you ok?" asking concerned. She quickly held me and whispered something in my ear. "Are you two alright?" Belle asked. "Vi, you feel ok?" I asked and she answered, "Yeah, thanks Rai." Vi, Beast and myself guarded Belle as we eliminated the heartless and nobodies. "So how long have these guys are bothering you Beast?" I asked. "Haven't had time to think about it." Beast answered. If it wasn't for Beast the somewhat overwhelming numbers of enemy attacking.

As we head out to the courtyard where the real battle begins. A heartless looking like a werewolf with black fur and glowing red eyes. It let out a blood curdling howl. It made a charge at Belle and Beast quickly protect Belle. Like one mind, Vi and I did a cross block to hold the heartless back. "Go now!" Vi said. Beast and Belle went into the castle. We broke off and it ran to get momentum. "Blizzara!" I shouted and shoot at spots on the ground. Both of us ran up and dodged roll when it tried to strike. We stood at the opposite side. "Get ready." I said. It charged by suddenly leapt at Vi. Quickly I arm blocked with my keyblade. Without hesitation, I took Vi's keyblade and did a tornado strike on the heartless. Just as I about to finish, she grabbed her blade and a horizontal slash to destroy it.

Both of us were exhausted. "Are you two ok?" Belle asked worried. I tossed Vi a hi potion to heal her up. "We got to keep the heartless and nobodies from coming back. We have to seal the keyhole." I said. I can take you there." Belle spoke up. Vi and I followed her to the grand ballroom. Our keyblades emanated and a keyhole formed a few feet away in front of us. Pointing our blades and the string of light connected and locked the keyhole. "I think we got to head off." I announced. "Sure thing, you two take care." Belle said. "No doubt or fear in your hearts." Beast advised. Vi nodded and I gave a thumb up. We both got on our ships and to our next destination.

To Be Continued?


	10. Wonderland Mishief

Wonderland mischief

Vi and I were pulled into a hole where we tumbled down. We were confused by all this. "I see you aren't from around here." A voice said. The head of a grinning purple cat appeared in midair. "Who are you?" I asked the cat. "I am me, whoever you are." "I'm Vi and this Rai." Vi introduced us. The cat said, "A pleasure to meet you." The cat disappeared and was now on a tree trunk. "Your name, may I ask for it?" Vi asked. "My name?" the cat said but slowly disappeared except its mouth, "Cheshire is my name." The mouth disappeared and we just walked on in this place. The forest would lead us to a tea party. "You two are late for tea!" the mad hare said and threw a tea cup. It shattered to bits and pieces with my keyblade. "They can help Alice." The mouse said among them. A strange man walked up to us and looked at over us. "Wielders of the keyblade, you've come to fight the dark fiends that pilfers ones heart?" he questioned. "Yes, we will rid of the dark fiends that plague this land, which is?" I said "In the words of Alice. This place is Wonderland." The man said. "My name is Rai and this is Vi. May we ask your name sir?" I asked. "I'm the Mad Hatter, I am honored in your presence." The Mad Hatter say while bowing. "We are going to stop the evil going on." Vi said and summoned her blade. "What a wondorous weapon, it is only for the strong hearted." The Mad Hatter spoke. The mouse shouted, "We should have them save Alice!" "They should choose of their own accord." The Mad Hatter told the mouse. "We can save Alice if she's important." The Mad Hatter bursted out, "She will be the one to beat the Jabberwocky and save our land!" "Calm down Mad Hatter. We will save Alice." Vi said. "I'm sorry," the Mad Hatter spoke calmly. "I should apologize Hatter." I told him.

When we left to where the Red Queen's castle. Vi then elbowed me in the gut. "You're got some nerve Rai." "I wasn't thinking, cut me some slack." When we arrived that these armored card knights blocked our path to the castle. "State your business." One said. "We offer our services to the queen." Vi said and both of us summoned our keyblades. "This way." The knight said and we followed. We knelt before the queen. "What brings you here wielders of the keyblade?" the Red Queen asked us. "We are at your service your highness." Vi got down on her knee. I did the same and I said, "Well we know there's a threat upon the land." "What other than Alice is there?" "Heartless and Nobodies." I answered. "I am aware of the heartless but these nobodies. What is their purpose?" "Their purpose is unknown but they are to be brought into awareness." Vi said. "Well you shall keep company here in till things are resolved." The Queen stated. Once settled that we searched for Alice. It wasn't too hard to find her because a heartless trail. We couldn't break the door but Vi used her keyblade to open it. "Did the others sent you?" Alice asked. "Yes, we'll take you out to safety." I answered. Vi guarded Alice after I kept attacking heartless coming after us. What was going on that this was happening.

We got to the front gate and a giant heartless appeared. It had a huge hole in the shape of a heart with worm like hair. "Vi, protect Alice, I got this." I said. It swung the punches to and fro as I dodge rolled them. I jumped back when it punched into the ground. A black swirl was around the ground. Smaller heartless came out and striking the down in an instant. I would attack its arm and it didn't seem to do much. Vi would come over and said, "There has to be a weakness." "Sure, wait, where's…" "She's safe in that cellar." The heartless got on its knees and began blasting dark purple orbs. They rained from the sky, it just proved they were unblockable. It got up and began its swing punches. As we dodge rolled them. "Back up quick! It's going to punch into the ground." It did with a tremendous force and the dark swirl. "Smaller heartless are coming." I told her. Vi ran up its arm in the ground and attacked the head. It began to wince and now the weakness is shown. Vi sprung away and landed by me. "Lets take it down!" Vi shouted. Again it shot out the orbs and rained down. We boomerang our keyblades as we dodged the purple orbs. Some of them dissipated when it hit with our blades. Again it got up and swung its fists. Working around the punched it delivered, Vi began to run up the arm and it grabbed her. I climbed up and dashed upward to the head. Making as many strikes to the head and it tossed Vi aside. I held on as it shook me off in anger. "Vi, keep tossing your blade at its head while it's distracted." She took an ether and began again. It dropped to its knees once more. "Now's your chance Rai! Finish it off." Vi shouted. As I attacked the head again; Vi began firing fira balls at the purple orbs to dissipate. Just before its next move, I leapt into the air. As I was coming down that I spun like a top. Delivering the finishing blow. Suddenly a large beast carrying off Alice on its back.

The Red Queen only cared of the heartless threat taken care of. "You have my thanks keyblade wielders." The Red Queen said and left. One of her lackey's looked at us questionably. We soon left and found our keyhole at the tea party. "We've rescued Alice for you." I told Mad Hatter. "Thank you." The Hatter replied. We then took off in our ship to our next destination.

To Be Continued?


	11. Fury of the Beast

Fury of the beast

We arrived at Beast's castle and there must've been a reason here. The Beast was finishing off heartless and nobodies around the area. "Beast! What's going on?!" I shouted and ran over. "I've been fighting them off and hope to find the source of this trouble." He said. What is the biggest room of the castle?" Vi questioned. "The ballroom and I see that it has been near the area." The Beast realized. There was a scream and Beast shouted, "Belle?!" "We'll take the ballroom. Go save Belle." I told him.

He rushed off and we ran to the ballroom doors. "On three," Vi said and I said, "Three." We charged in and it was very empty. "Are you sure Vi?" "Positive Rai. It's camaflouging itself in the surroundings." Vi said. "Take that side Vi and I'll take this side. Follow my lead." As I ran past the pillars and froze in between walls of ice. Vi did the same and told me, "It can't camaflouge with the ice walls." "Exactly." I told her. As we started attacking that it revealed itself. It was a wing reptile heartless. It took flight and would sweep at us every thirty seconds. The idea came but Vi had acted it out. As I tried to sweep us that Vi jumped on top of it. I fired blizzara at it that slowed it down. Vi was attacking the wings to bring it down. She was thrown off and I caught her. "Lets get it done." Once she got on her feet that I shoved her aside. It kamikaze and it was now grounded. I was grabbing a potion and Vi charged in to attack. Once I regained strength that I joined in. It would use its wings to attack but it would be defeated. The heart floated and disappeared. "I wonder where it goes?" I asked. "Kingdom Hearts." Vi said. Suddenly a nobody appeared in front of us. A faceless creature with long swords on its back. "What's going on?!" Vi shocked. "It seems the heartless was a warm up." I answered annoyed.

Belle came out of the doors and she did something to boost our magic. "Good luck." She said and quickly left. We dashed at it and it blocked us both with each blade at hand. Neither of us got it to budge. We were pushed back and blasted magic. I used firaga and Vi used blizzaga. It combine to the ends of the swords and spun it like a propeller. It broke our attack away. "Lets try this." I said. I stepped into position and aimed my keyblade with both hands on the grip. I charged in and it broke its defense. Vi immediately attacking it took some damage. I would to the same move that broke its defense. Vi attacked with such ferocity. It would begin to spin like a top and was charging at us. We blocked these charging spinning top attacks. "I got the blindspot." Vi said and jumped towards it. Right above it, she struck it. As it quickly slowed down; in a last ditch effort swung the swords violently that hit Vi hard. I used curaga on her and charged to deliver the finishing blows to it. It became sparkling dust and it was done. As we left Beast's castle, I said, "Vi, you ok?" "Are you worried about me?" she asked. "Of course." I answered and she blushed embarrassed. Our ventures would continue further.

To be continued?


	12. Return to Davy Jones Locker

Return to Davy Jones Locker

We were surprised to be back to a recent world. It was still vacant looking and we walked around. Some heartless that were like humans in black and yellow eyes with long antenaes. Nobodies dress in white samurai outfits. "This looks like it's going to be challenging." I said and got my keyblade ready. Vi got hers ready and off we battled off our enemies. The samurai nobodies would go down in one move if you timed it right. The heartless were tougher than usual. The town itself seemed almost empty. We would take a boat out but will we run into Davy Jones and his crew of the ones he took.

We sailed to the ocean and ended up being attacked by some pirates. As we got boarded that I was ready and so was Vi with our keyblades. "Stop!" a pirate shouted and walked aboard. He walked over funnily and said, "Allow myself to introduce myself." There was an awkward pause while Vi and I looked at each other with shrugs. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He spoke up and walked to Vi. "A pleasure to be in your presence." Jack said to Vi and made an attempt to kiss her hand. Vi quickly pulled away and said, "My name is Vi." "I'm Rai." I went over to introduce myself. "Well Rai and Vi, we may need your assistance of sorts." We went off to our ships to where there was a meeting of pirates. They seemed so sure about releasing Calypso and might take on Davy Jones. "Are we ready?" Vi asked out loud. She looked over to me and I nodded with confidence.

As we went out to sea, that trouble was lurking. Quickly coming out of the water were nobodies that were like human swordfish. Even though they were on the ship, they moved like they were in water. The trick to slowing them down was using thundaga to paralyze for a few seconds. We finished the last of them and had some time to rest. Some starfish heartless came out of the water soon after. They moved around like high speed wheels. We used firaga, blizzaga, and thundaga but it hardly did damage and slow them down. "Rai, charge at me!" Vi shouted. We charged at each other and jumped away at the last second. The heartless were dazed and we struck with force. The others became easy but we soon were worn out. We both took an ether to replenish our magic. As we got there, they brought a voodoo woman. She ended up to be Calypso and the weather got real crazy. The ocean was now under Calypso's control.

We soon boarded Davy Jones' ship but got blocked by a hermit crab nobody and an octopus heartless. Looked like Davy Jones was occupied by the friends Vi and I made. The nobody snapped one of its claws at me and Vi dodged the ink bullets from the heartless. We kept switching off each other's enemies. "Do you see the pattern Vi!" I shouted while dodging the tentacles of the heartless. "Yeah! Ready when you are!" Vi shouted. The octopus heartless would move in this pattern. It fired ink bullets, swung its four tentacles in a scissor style move, fire more ink bullets one more time and swung down its tentacles down hard from left to right. The hermit crab nobody was invincible in its shell but it had a vulnerable moments. Snapping claws left right, left right, go into its shell for a minute, swung its claws like chopping straight, in its shell again, dig its claws in the floor and swung its whole self 360 both ways, and one more time in the shell. As we switched, the heartless began shooting the ink bullets. The bullets hit the impenetrable defense of the nobody. It came out of shock and I attacked it with ferocity. While that happened, Vi started attacking the tentacles back for some strikes to the face. I dodged its claws snapping left right, left right. "Switch!" we both shouted in unison. The heartless shot again and ended up attacking the nobody. Vi attacked the nobody furiously and I jumped as the tentacles criss cross. As I came down with a downward slash to its face. "Switch!" we both shouted. As the heartless shot, the one impenetrable shell broke. The nobody was an easy target and finished it with a couple slashes. Vi was still dealing with the heartless. "One down," I started and Vi said, "One more to go." It was getting desperate and we joined the tips of our blades. "Thundaga!" we shouted and like it burst into a stream of light. The heart was released and it was gone.

We rushed over to help the others and Davy Jones guffawed. "What do you think you can do?" Davy Jones questioned. "Can you handle us?" I said and grin. "You guys do what you have to. We'll hold him off." Vi told them. Will, Jack, and Elizabeth hurried. "Ha ha, you two will regret this." Davy Jones laughed. We were blocking the attacks and made some strong hits. "This cannot be." Davy Jones huffed. "It is Davy Jones." Vi told him. He grabbed his chest but would make our escape. We found out Will would become the new Davy Jones. After it was done, Will and Elizabeth spent their time together. Our keyblades resonated and a keyhole formed across the ocean. We pointed it out and sealed it closed. "Will we ever see you again?" Will asked. "You never know." I answered. As we head to our ship., I stopped. "Rai, what's wrong?" Vi asked. "We use to know each other in Phoecson city right?" I asked. "No, we didn't Rai." Vi answered. "You were the librarian, it's been on my mind." I stated. "We'll talk about it when we get home." Vi told me. Where would we go next.

To be continued?


	13. A Whale of a Time

A whale of a time

We have returned to Pinnochio's world and couldn't find anyone. Pinnochio must be home hopefully." I said. "I wonder what we'll find here?" Vi asked. There were some people talking about Monstro. Monstro was a whale that would eat almost anything. "Lets investigate this." I told her. "Are you crazy?" Vi questioned. We would walk to the ocean and see Pinnochio jump off a cliff. "Pinnochio!" I shouted and followed after. Vi followed me, saying, "You're freaking nuts!" As we were floating, the waves were strong. Before we knew it, Monstro swallowed us whole.

Inside Monstro and finding Pinnochio's father, Gepetto. After the reunion, we thought as to what is affecting Monstro. "Shhhh! Listen." Vi said quickly. Something was grumbling deep inside. "Seems like indigestion to me." I spoke out. Vi smacks me upside the head and she told me, "Lets go look inside." "Are you crazy?" I mock her. Again I'm smacked upside the head. Journeying deep within Monstro to run into heartless and nobodies. We would be going around. "How come is this place is swarming?" I asked. "Maybe they wanted to Monstro's heart?" she asked me. Thing wouldn't let up at all. A growling sounded out and the numbers dispersed. "I think there's something further inside." The growling was more like a creature. Heartless or Nobody came to mind then it hit me. What about like the last time? Double trouble and double the fighting.

Suddenly a hole opened up and we fell right into the stomach. We had some stepping room but there was bile. It was a huge turtle heartless. It quickly got into its shell and a spinning charge. The heartless wasn't taking any damage while in its shell. When it came out that it dodged each of our attacks. "How are we going to beat this thing?" Vi asked. I noticed one thing about this heartless. I veered away from the bile. I shot a firaga ball nearby and the bile disturbed it on contact. Vi attacked while the heartless tried to get the bile off. It lasted for a minute and it went on the defense. Vi dodged out of the way and use thundaga. Even its ultimate defense that it acted up again. We both attacked on it and it made its desperate attacks. It knocked me into the bile. I struggled to get out because it hurt. "Rai!" Vi called out and was hit hard. I leapt over to save her and it threw her at me. I hurled my keyblade at it that was a strong direct hit. Vi quickly recovered and said, "Lets end this." Taking an ether and starting a firaga barrage around the heartless. It was in complete disorientation and Vi grabbed my blade. She made the finishing blow with a scissor strike. Again, the heartless disappeared and the heart went away.

As we travelled back, there was less activity. As we got back to Gepetto and Pinnochio. They were starting a fire. "What are you guys doing?!" I asked shocked. "We're going to get out of here!" Pinnochio shouted excited. Gepetto said, "We'll make Monstro sneeze with all the smoke." We all got on a raft and Monstro made a tremendous sneeze. Trying to paddle fast away. Vi and I kept using blizzaga to slow Monstro. Great waves crashed and everything went black. Waking up at the shore and Vi was passed out. I carried her on my back and saw Gepetto do the same, carrying Pinnochio. As we got to the ship, she said, "You can put me down Rai." She immediately hugged me and telling me. "I didn't know if we were going to survive." "We did, lets go." I told her. She kissed me gently on the cheek afterwards. Now I wonder what was going on now.

To be continued?


End file.
